Supuestos
by laynad3
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo estamos discutiendo el punto faltante de nuestra supuesta relación? La respuesta fue inmediata, porque tengo curiosidad Ben, y no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo. Slash. Mini-relato.


***_Supuestos_***

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente subiendo un mini relato. No se me da bien algo con varios capítulos. Espero les guste, siempre es un placer escribir cositas así de estos dos.

Nada explícito aunque si hay _slash_ , quedan advertidos.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** esta serie no me pertence, fue creada por Man of Action y producida por Cartoon Network. Sólo los tomo prestado para mis ideas, no espero obtener algún beneficio económico por esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Es extraño que todavía estés por aquí a esta hora –le hizo saber al pelinegro a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, una pequeña mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro antes de ser borrada por una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. El muy engreído estaba ganando el juego.

-Gwen cree que nuestra relación se parece más a un noviazgo que la que comparto con ella –bufó molesto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del videojuego. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios al escuchar tal declaración, era muy típico de su prima –A mí no me parece gracioso.

-Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa que la mayor cantidad de tiempo libre la utilices en carros y jugando conmigo en mi habitación, además, ella se equivoca, no tenemos sexo para entrar en esa categoría –seguía concentrado en lo que sucedía en la pantalla. No perdería esta vez.

-Lo dices tan casual, idiota. Si eres uno de los pocos amigos que tengo, por supuesto que tengo que estar por aquí de vez en cuando –movió su cuerpo exageradamente al verse acorralado por Ben – ¡Oye eso es trampa! –Tiró la consola sobre la cama y se dejó caer sobre esta.

-No lo es, eres muy mal perdedor. ¿Entonces, que harás? Podrías dejar de venir aquí tan seguido, es tu novia, podrías pasar más tiempo con ella –finalizó levantándose de la cama, tenía que limpiar todo antes de ponerse a estudiar –Ya sabes, hacer cosas de novios. No lo niegues, si ella lo dice es porque sospecha algo.

-Lo sé, pero no es como si estuviera pasando algo. Además, no es que me permita llegar muy lejos, si hablas de ese otro tema. Y nuestras reuniones se han vuelto aburridas, su excesiva preocupación en sus condenados estudios es casi una obsesión.

-Así que estamos en la misma situación –indagó no muy convencido hacia dónde se desviaba la conversación.

-Así es.

-Eres terrible, no sé qué ve ella en ti –lo observó desde arriba, levantó el ceño, el muy idiota creía que estaba haciéndole un cumplido –No estoy halagándote, Levin –la sonrisa arrogante se formó más rápido de lo que esperó.

-Lo mismo que tú estás viendo _Benjamín_ –enfatizó su nombre con algo de malicia atrayendo de la muñeca al otro. Cayeron sobre la cama en un enredo de brazos y piernas -Puedo mostrártelo si quieres –le susurró al oído.

-¡Claro que no! –se retorció intentando escabullirse de la fuerza opresora que lo mantenía prisionero en su propia cama. Pelearon por un rato en una guerra de cosquillas, manotazos y jadeos hasta que cayeron al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se escucharon por varios segundos, sin moverse un milímetro uno encima del otro –Me estás aplastando –se quejó.

-Hablas demasiado –gruñó molesto el pelinegro –Deberías utilizar esa boquita para algo más, Tennyson –no pidió permiso, bajó su cabeza y junto sus labios a los de Ben. El contacto húmedo y lento duró varios minutos.

-Tal vez debería quedarme por aquí hoy –contempló el desastre que ahora era el portador del omnitrix, y eso le gustó.

-Creo que es una mala idea –gimió en respuesta aguantando las ganas de no moverse contra el cuerpo caliente que lo estaba poniendo en una situación embarazosa.

-¿Por qué? Creo que deberíamos contemplar la teoría que ella tiene de nosotros a ver que resulta.

-¿Desde cuándo estamos discutiendo el punto faltante de nuestra supuesta relación?

-Tengo curiosidad Ben, y no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo.

 _¿Ah?_

Se rindió. Discutir con un terco era intentar tapar el sol con un dedo.

En otra ocasión, tal vez, tendría que charlar con su prima, respecto a la relación que _sí_ mantenía con su novio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
